More Than a Mark
by Shiroi Kitsune89
Summary: Zen learns the mark he's made on MC has more use than his intended purpose. Zen/MC based off of my AU Tame the Beast. Rated for lemon.


Hello and welcome to my oneshot! This is based off of my AU _Tame the Beast_ , but I don't think it's a must that you read it before this. I mean, if you want to, that'd be cool lol. Anyway, it's pretty much nothing but smut. Enjoy it anyway!

* * *

" _Ah! Harder!"_

 _Zen's hips snapped against MC's with ruthless force. Her nails raked down his back as his pace increased and he growled possessively._

" _You're mine!" he snarled against her neck. "Say it… say you belong to me."_

" _I-I'm yours Zen! All yours!" she cried._

 _The sharp pain against her neck and a hard thrust against her sweet spot had MC coming undone._

"Zen!" MC screamed in ecstasy as her eyes snapped open.

Feeling stickiness between her thighs, MC groaned in frustration. The dreams were becoming a common occurrence lately, and it frustrated her endlessly. Even when she wasn't asleep, these kinds of thoughts plagued her. She couldn't figure it out; it always seemed to happen when Zen wasn't around. The mark on her neck throbbed slightly, and MC could feel electric tingles throughout her body. It was becoming hard to function normally with her thoughts increasing in their perversion. The brunette decided a shower was in order; she also needed to relieve a bit of the constant ache between her thighs.

* * *

Zen was in his dressing room, his breathing ragged and face slightly flushed. Rehearsal was exhausting, but he couldn't stop thinking about MC. His more primal thoughts kept taking prominence in his mind. He was thankful his costume for this musical had loose fitting pants, hiding the erection that formed halfway through practice. He could feel the demon within him enjoying his turmoil. Even though Zen could control it now, his demon side still had a mind of its own and taunted him from time to time.

No matter how hard Zen tried to will his erection away, the demon continued to supply his mind with endless fantasies. Feeling quite frustrated, he made sure the door to his dressing room was locked and freed his erection. Growling as his hand wrapped around his member, Zen allowed the dirty thoughts to run through his mind as he stroked.

' _Don't worry, you're not the only one affected by this_ ,' the demon told him after the high from his climax wore off. Zen couldn't really comprehend what it meant.

* * *

The actor began to realize his thoughts affected MC one day when the couple was having lunch with Jaehee. His mind had once again wandered to fantasies of being sheathed inside of her, making her submit to him. MC was sitting next to him and he heard the faint whimper that escaped her as clear as day. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, Zen could see MC clench her thighs together tightly. There was a light blush on her face as she tried to keep her composure. At first he thought she was having naughty thoughts of her own. However, he noticed her hands slightly ghost over the places he thought about touching such as her thighs and stomach, and realized his fantasies were somehow playing through her head as well.

He allowed his thoughts to get more graphic. Zen thought about taking her from behind roughly, one of his hands pinning her wrists behind her back and the other gripping her hip tightly. He thought about the way she'd writhe and scream beneath him; how she would beg for release, but he wouldn't allow it. The actor recalled telling MC he wouldn't be kind or gentle the first time they'd made love. In the end, he did wind up holding back more than he would have liked; he didn't want to scare her.

However, hearing her whimpers growing as well as the scent of her arousal getting stronger made Zen think that she'd like the things he wanted to do to her as much as he would.

"MC, are you okay?" Jaehee asked with concern. "You're looking a little flushed. Are you getting sick?"

"I-I'm fine," MC replied with a shaky voice. She glanced at Zen briefly.

Jaehee didn't look convinced.

"Don't worry Jaehee, I'll take her home," Zen said as he got up. "I'm sorry to have to cut our lunch short."

"No problem," Jaehee said with a dismissive wave. "Just make sure she gets some rest."

"She'll be fine," Zen said, a mischievous glint in his eye that was missed by both women.

The actor grabbed MC's arm and she felt a pleasurable shock run through her body. She could feel the dampness between her legs growing at his touch. Zen suppressed a growl as he led her to his motorcycle.

* * *

He got them back home in record time and pinned her against the door after closing it. Pressing his body firmly against hers, MC shivered at the look in his demonic blood red eyes.

"You're really wet right now aren't you?" Zen whispered in her ear.

"N-No…" MC said shakily.

"There's no point in lying. I can _smell_ it," he growled as he nipped her ear. "What were you thinking about at lunch?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed too hastily to be believed.

A husky chuckle escaped Zen. He thought about taking MC against the door. The imagery flashed in her mind, and MC moaned wantonly as her legs clenched together again. The actor smirked wickedly.

"You just imagined me fucking you against this door didn't you?" he questioned, fangs glinting as he looked at her.

"H-How…?" MC responded with a breathless whisper.

Instead of responding, Zen captured her lips in a heated kiss. MC's arms immediately wrapped around his neck as he shoved his tongue in her mouth. His left hand gripped her hip as his right hand firmly grabbed one of her breasts. Zen swallowed the breathy moan she made as he continued to massage her. He put one of his legs between her clenched thighs and made contact with her throbbing core. MC tore her mouth away from the kiss to gasp at the wonderful friction. She began to grind against his thigh and Zen kissed along her jaw before moving to her neck.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded as he licked her neck.

"I-I…" MC whimpered, overcome with the sensations he brought upon her.

"Say it," he growled.

Zen's lips moved over the mark he made and MC couldn't take the pleasure coursing through her body. A sobbing moan left her lips.

"P-Please," she begged.

"You're going to have to be more specific love," Zen said feeling especially sadistic.

MC could feel irritation beginning to bubble underneath the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her veins. Everything Zen was doing felt wonderful, but she wanted to feel him inside of her. All of her pent up feelings hit a breaking point when his teeth grazed the mark.

"Damn it Zen, fuck me already!" she cried with frustration.

Zen pulled away from her neck to stare at her incredulously. The urge to make the woman before him submit began to take over his mind. _He_ was in charge. _He_ gave the demands, not her. A growl rumbled in his chest in challenge, his blood red eyes boring into wide brown ones. MC couldn't bring herself to look away; she thought the demonic hue was just as mesmerizing as his regular bright red color. One of his hands made its way to her loose brown hair, gripping tightly.

"I should leave you like this," Zen said menacingly, baring his fangs.

MC was a quivering mess as she felt his breath fan over her face. She needed Zen so badly, and thinking of him leaving her this way, without release, made her ache grow.

"N-No!" she cried. "I'm sorry! Please… I need you Hyun."

She lowered her eyes. Her breathing was uneven, and she couldn't take all the images assaulting her mind of Zen taking her in different positions. The actor's instincts took this action as a sign of submission, and he slung MC over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise as Zen carried her to their bedroom and threw her onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and settled himself between her legs. Zen ripped her shirt down the middle, his impatience getting the better of him. MC made a surprised noise, but it turned into a moan as Zen kissed the top of one breast. One of his hands found the front clasp of her bra and had it undone swiftly.

As her breasts spilled free, Zen immediately latched his mouth onto a pert nipple as his hand rolled the other between his fingers. MC's back bowed as a loud moan left her lips. He used his teeth to lightly nip at her, and the brunette writhed beneath him. Zen moved his hands down to her pants, expertly undoing the button and zipper. His rough hands pulled her pants and panties down in one motion and a guttural groan left him as her scent hit his nose with full force.

"A-Ah!" MC moaned as one of Zen's hands rubbed against her slick folds.

He moved his mouth to her neglected breast and lavished it with equal attention as his fingers rubbed against her clit in small, quick circles. MC's moans hit a crescendo as her body prepared for an orgasm. Sensing the ways her muscles began to draw up tight, Zen removed his hand from her mound and his mouth from her breast. MC responded with a high pitch whine, her orgasm faltering. He stared at her with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"You know what I want to hear," Zen said huskily.

MC turned her head away, a deep flush coloring her face. Zen's mouth widened with a smirk; hearing her beg him for release was one of his favorite things. He knew she wouldn't admit it, but MC enjoyed how commanding he could be. She didn't have to admit to it though; her body did for her.

The brunette was shaking with desire, and one of her hands began to travel down to her aching core. She desperately wanted to climax, and Zen was making it harder to resist him. Before she could make contact with her dripping sex, however, his large hand grabbed her wrist roughly and pinned it next to her head. The possessive growl that rumbled deep in his chest kept her from making any other movement.

" _Don't even think about it_ ," his gravelly voice rasped angrily. "Beg for it, and I might consider letting you cum."

She couldn't take anymore. It felt too torturous.

"Please! Please let me cum! I need it!" she begged helplessly.

Using his free hand, Zen tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't think that sounds very convincing MC," he said after a few seconds.

She clenched her legs together tightly, her thighs rubbing against each other. A choked sob escaped her lips in her desperation. The brunette recalled Zen saying he could be unkind, but she didn't think it would be this extreme. Despite how much she ached and how much she hated him denying her release, she had to admit that her arousal was still spiking to new peaks.

Zen looked at the woman beneath him. He could feel the smile on his face widen maniacally; he loved seeing how desperate MC was for release. He ran a hand up her thigh, reveling in the shiver that shook the brunette's body. Her brown eyes were wild, pupils wide with desire.

"Hyun, I can't take it anymore!" MC cried.

Zen chuckled. He moved his hand to her mound, not quite touching where she wanted to be touched. MC let out a frustrated noise as she bucked her hips, hoping to get his hand where she wanted it. The actor moved his hand from her most private area, trailing his slender fingers up her stomach toward her breasts. His fingers ghosted over a nipple and MC moaned helplessly. Zen's hand moved higher until it landed at his mark on her neck.

"Please…" MC whimpered.

Zen got up from the bed, and MC panicked. He wasn't going to really leave her like this, was he?

Her fears were alleviated as he began to strip. Once he was in nothing but his underwear, he approached the bed. MC could see the large bulge and felt her body tingle. Brown eyes locked with red, and he smirked as his hands slowly removed his last article of clothing. Zen hissed an exhale as his erection was freed. He crawled up MC's body, kissing and nipping random spots on his way. Their foreheads touched as Zen stared into MC's lust filled eyes. His erection rubbed against her dripping slit and they both groaned at the contact.

"What do you want MC?" Zen asked huskily.

"You," she cried helplessly.

"You already have me… forever," Zen reminded her. "What do you want me to do right now?"

"I-I…" MC began hesitantly.

"Do you want me inside of you?" he asked roughly as he rubbed the tip of his dick against her folds. "Do you want me to pound you into the mattress?"

"Y-Yes!" she whined with pleasure.

Sitting on his haunches, Zen stared at the woman before him. The desperation emanating from her made him so hard he didn't think he'd ever go soft again.

"On your hands and knees babe," he commanded with a grin.

MC obeyed the command without hesitation. If it helped her get the release she desired, she'd do whatever he wanted.

Blood red eyes were transfixed on her dripping cunt as it fluttered and throbbed. Not being able to control himself anymore, Zen immediately lined up his cock and pushed into her in one swift motion. MC screamed in surprise as she was filled to the brim. Without waiting for her to adjust, Zen began to pump in and out of her pliant body aggressively. Her arms gave out from the pleasure and she clawed at the sheets as his name spilled from her lips like a mantra.

Zen reveled in the sounds MC made; it was his favorite song. Gripping her hips tightly, he lifted them to thrust into her better. He could feel her walls trying to pull him in deeper, and his grunts turned into continuous growls. His hips snapped against her ass sharply and she moaned loudly. Increasing his pace and the force of his thrusts, MC became a writhing mess underneath him. She was so close to coming undone and pushed herself onto her forearms as she tried to meet his thrusts.

"You're close again," Zen said between growls. "Beg for it and I'll give you what you need."

Before MC was successful in meeting his thrusting with her own, Zen grabbed her arms and pinned her wrists behind her back with one hand, just like in his fantasy. Her brown eyes widened as he slowed his pace to a languid grind.

"N-No! Don't do this again Hyun!" she begged. "Please let me cum!"

"Is that the best you can do?" Zen responded without remorse and slowed his pace even more.

"Hyun please!" she wailed. "I can't take anymore… give me what I need."

"Say you're mine," he snarled, grinding against her g-spot harshly.

"I-I'm yours! Only yours!"

Finally taking mercy on the brunette, Zen pounded into her ruthlessly. MC's screams grew louder with each snap of his hips. Lifting her until he could reach neck, Zen kept his pace. His mouth traveled down to her mark and licked it slowly. She shuddered and could feel herself teetering on the edge of oblivion. Zen's sharp fangs pierced her skin, and it was her undoing.

"HYUN!" MC screamed, her voice breaking.

Zen growled in satisfaction as her blood filled his mouth. The tightening of her walls around his erection proved to be too much as he spilled himself inside of her with a grunt. Zen licked the remaining droplets of blood from her neck as he pulled out of her. MC was still twitching slightly, the aftershocks of her orgasm still running through her veins. He lied them down on the bed, his left hand stroking her hair as he placed a loving kiss on the top of her head. When MC finally came down from her high, her brown eyes met bright red.

"I love you," she said with a small smile.

"I love you too," Zen replied gently.

They embraced each other lovingly as their lips met in a passionate kiss. The couple couldn't be happier.


End file.
